


Gorgeous

by shitsheactually



Series: "Reputation." [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Also fluff, Bakery owner Kim Joonmyeon, I do not regret anything other than my mind that has fallen into the gutter, I don't know what I did this was supposed to be a 500 word drabble, Joonmyeon is beautiful as fuck, Kris - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Professor Wu Yifan, So beautiful that Yifan just has to sing, Suho - Freeform, YIfan is even more of a dork, Yifan is a dumb dumb, suris - Freeform, there is fluff, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitsheactually/pseuds/shitsheactually
Summary: In which, Wu Yifan is a Professor and he professes to his boyfriend, Kim Joonmyeon about how beautiful he thinks the latter is.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please take care of me!

“You’re so _gorgeous_ -“

 

 

Yifan’s out-of-tune ‘crooning’ tugs at Joonmyeon’s ear in the worst ways possible- because exactly what are you supposed to say to your boyfriend when he is screaming Taylor Swift’s lyrics at the top of his lungs like a mad man? They are definitely going to be arrested by the end of the night. But really, Joonmyeon seriously doesn’t want Yifan to stop because a) Yifan is surely going to pout and b) Wu Yifan is calling him- Kim Joonmyeon- gorgeous and Joonmyeon just wants to feel loved.

 

 

“Fan-“

 

 

“ _I can’t say anything to your face, ‘cause look at your face_ ”

 

 

By this time, Yifan had jumped onto the couch like the uncouth bastard that he was and put his hand under his chin, supporting himself on the back of the couch.

 

 

“Can you please for one second, jus-“

 

 

“ _And I’m so furious, at you for making me feel this way_ ”

 

 

To be honest, it’s actually Joonmyeon who is becoming furious at this point of time because Yifan keeps cutting him off so rudely. _I mean, jeez, let your boyfriend speak, man_! Joonmyeon huffs out a tired sigh because he loves Yifan but he also hates Yifan and he is tired from a long day (because apparently if you have a café chain whose fame is starting to get better than Starbucks then it automatically makes you more busy) and he wonders where Korea’s best professor in the field of physics gets so much energy from in the middle of the evening- _For fuck’s sake you teach a bunch of rowdy 20-years-olds_ \- and teaching about Schrodinger and galaxies and theories and particle accelerators should be tiring. But whoa- would you look at that- Professor Wu Yifan is still energetic as fuck.

 

 

“ _You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah_ ”

 

 

Joonmyeon would have turned around and left for the bedroom except that Yifan decided to grip his wrist and still keep singing. Yifan jumps over- yeah, well those long legs are really advantageous, for Yifan only- the couch and gives Joonmyeon that adorkable, gummy smile they both know makes Joonmyeon weak in the knees and stalks closer to the younger man.

 

 

   
“ _There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_  
_You are so gorgeous it makes me so_ **_mad_** ”

 

 

The word is frayed and really loud but Joonmyeon ignores all that when Yifan gently wraps his long, _long_ arms around his waist and pulls him closer to drop a kiss on his wine red hair. The feeling of domesticity settles heavily on them, along with the momentary silence and Joonmyeon doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want Yifan to let go of him, he doesn’t want to let go of Yifan and he definitely doesn’t want this- them to go away. Yifan untangles himself from Joonmyeon only to take the younger man’s hand in his and twirl him around while grinning. Joonmyeon cannot help the joyous laughter that bubble at his throat. Yifan looks so happy and Joonmyeon feels so happ-

 

 

  
“ _You make me so happy, it turns back to sad_ ”

 

 

–but of course his boyfriend had to go ahead and sing (read: scream) _again_. At least Yifan is still twirling Joonmyeon around while he stands in his place lazily with his left hand leisurely shoved inside the pocket of his sweatpants. Joonmyeon is soon going to feel _really_ dizzy.

 

 

  
“ _There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_ \- so please just marry me”

 

 

He did not notice when the hand holding his had disappeared and he is pretty sure the owner of the hand was taller than him with even shorter limbs that ended with his knees. Joonmyeon is also sure of the fact the Taylor Swift had not asked someone to marry her, but there had been an impromptu invitation to her house. Joonmyeon thinks he is hallucinating because the dizziness has caught up to him but no- Yifan really is on his knees and- _Holy shit is that a the pretties ring in that box or what?_ Joonmyeon is pretty sure he is hallucinating right now. Yifan is holding something really expensive which would have left a dent in his pocket (Although Yifan is really rich because professors in Korea are paid handsomely and Yifan is the Head of Department of Physics in Seoul National University at thirty. _Thirty_.) But seriously, if this is true then Yifan should not have spent so much on Joonmyeon because-

 

 

“I knew this wasn’t going to work!” Yifan’s despondent tone gets Joonmyeon out of his reverie and Joonmyeon realizes that yes, his boyfriend is kneeling on the floor in front of him and he has a cute velvet box in his hand and said cute box has a ring inside it and oh fuck, his boyfriend just proposed to him and he hasn’t said a word yet! “Look Joon, I know you had always fantasized how you would be proposed to- preferably by me- and I know this isn’t the best way and I actually wanted to do this at dinner tomorrow at that favorite fancy restaurant of yours but I just- I don’t know I-“

 

 

“Yifan-“

 

 

“Let’s just forget this happened-“ no, no please don’t, I like this much better “- I’ll make it up to you with a better- “

 

 

 “Yes” That one word from Joonmyeon has Yifan stopping in between his monologue and the look on his face is priceless. Or at least that is what Joonmyeon thinks. He is biased because his boyfriend is handsome as fuck.

 

 

“What? I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Yifan looks like he had just witnessed the eighth wonder of the world and Joonmyeon just flashes him his signature smile (dubbed ‘the-brighter-than-the-sun-smile’ by Yifan) and raises his left hand towards Yifan.

 

 

“You going to put the ring on my finger or what?” the teasing tone has Yifan scrambling to pull the ring out and practically shove onto Joonmyeon’s finger, who, by the way feels ecstatic that Yifan had found a ring that fit (Yifan might be good at particle physics, but his skills at tackling real life situations were questionable. Or rather, their existence was debatable.) Yifan stands up- without any music this time, thankfully, but there is a chorus of ’I love you’s falling from their lips- and wraps his arms around Joonmyeon before the younger yelps because he is being bodily lifted off the ground and into the air. Joonmyeon is sure he is going to get dizzy again but it doesn’t matter because Yifan is kissing him again and he can feel the laughter bubbling in the latter’s throat.

 

 

“You wanted to propose to me tomo- Yifan stop kissing for one second, dammit!” Joonmyeon isn’t really annoyed with the kisses on his neck but he wants answers and his boyfriend is a sexy asshole. Yifan finally relieves Joonmyeon from his kisses after one last, lingering kiss at the latter’s throat, which has both of them groaning.

 

 

“Yeah, I had planned on surprising you. But then I came here to call you to come to bed but then I just see you, here just being you and I just- I don’t know, you know.” No he doesn’t know but he doesn’t say that out loud and lets Yifan continue. “I just couldn’t stop all these feelings and this want that you should be there by my side always, so I just asked you.” Yifan looks flustered and Joonmyeon thinks it’s cute. Yifan’s cute. He’s a giant, but he is his giant. His really cute giant. “Joonmyeon?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“You look weird. Are you okay?” The look of concern on Yifan’s face has Joonmyeon melting into a puddle of goo so he just shakes his head and smiles.

 

 

“Yeah, I was just fangirling over you. And how cute you are.” He gets flicked on his forehead for that, because according to Yifan he is the cute one in this relationship, but really everyone knows better than to listen to a thirty year old who still sleeps with his alpaca plushie. “And oh! The ring was just oh so conveniently in your pocket.” Yifan rolls his eyes.

 

 

“I had to hide it from you, okay. I was going to slip it into the bedside drawer when we would have gone to bed.” Joonmyeon bursts out laughing at that and it takes him less than a minute to be reduced to a giggling mess on the couch. (How he lands on the couch is a mystery because Yifan had proposed to him behind it.) Yifan just rolls his eyes at his-beautiful- boyfriend and pulls him up.

 

 

“Come on, we need to sleep, we have work tomorrow.” Yifan chastises Joonmyeon, although he was the one who started this whole…proposal but Joonmyeon humors him and decides to follow Yifan after switching off the lights. When Joonmyeon is a few meters away from the bedroom door, his mind conjures up a few ideas of what they could instead of sleeping which would probably leave him limping for the rest of the week but who the fuck is complaining? Not him. Joonmyeon smirks.

 

 

“Hey, Professor, I think I’m going to fail this semester.” Joonmyeon calls out in the sultriest voice that he can and he can practically _feel_ Yifan’s laughter before he hears the deep voice guffawing. After Yifan is done laughing, he just stretches his legs out on the bed and rests his back on the headboard. Joonmyeon can hear a voice which sounds eerily like his best friend, Do Kyungsoo, say ‘ _Ya’ll need Jesus_ ,’ after hearing the words that come out of Yifan’s mouth.

 

 

“Joon, if you want to have sex then just come over here and do the splits on my dick.”

“You’re so _gorgeous_ -“

 

 

Yifan’s out-of-tune ‘crooning’ tugs at Joonmyeon’s ear in the worst ways possible- because exactly what are you supposed to say to your boyfriend when he is screaming Taylor Swift’s lyrics at the top of his lungs like a mad man? They are definitely going to be arrested by the end of the night. But really, Joonmyeon seriously doesn’t want Yifan to stop because a) Yifan is surely going to pout and b) Wu Yifan is calling him- Kim Joonmyeon- gorgeous and Joonmyeon just wants to feel loved.

 

 

“Fan-“

 

 

“ _I can’t say anything to your face, ‘cause look at your face_ ”

 

 

By this time, Yifan had jumped onto the couch like the uncouth bastard that he was and put his hand under his chin, supporting himself on the back of the couch.

 

 

“Can you please for one second, jus-“

 

 

“ _And I’m so furious, at you for making me feel this way_ ”

 

 

To be honest, it’s actually Joonmyeon who is becoming furious at this point of time because Yifan keeps cutting him off so rudely. _I mean, jeez, let your boyfriend speak, man_! Joonmyeon huffs out a tired sigh because he loves Yifan but he also hates Yifan and he is tired from a long day (because apparently if you have a café chain whose fame is starting to get better than Starbucks then it automatically makes you more busy) and he wonders where Korea’s best professor in the field of physics gets so much energy from in the middle of the evening- _For fuck’s sake you teach a bunch of rowdy 20-years-olds_ \- and teaching about Schrodinger and galaxies and theories and particle accelerators should be tiring. But whoa- would you look at that- Professor Wu Yifan is still energetic as fuck.

 

 

“ _You make me so happy, it turns back to sad, yeah_ ”

 

 

Joonmyeon would have turned around and left for the bedroom except that Yifan decided to grip his wrist and still keep singing. Yifan jumps over- yeah, well those long legs are really advantageous, for Yifan only- the couch and gives Joonmyeon that adorkable, gummy smile they both know makes Joonmyeon weak in the knees and stalks closer to the younger man.

 

 

   
“ _There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_  
_You are so gorgeous it makes me so_ **_mad_** ”

 

 

The word is frayed and really loud but Joonmyeon ignores all that when Yifan gently wraps his long, _long_ arms around his waist and pulls him closer to drop a kiss on his wine red hair. The feeling of domesticity settles heavily on them, along with the momentary silence and Joonmyeon doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want Yifan to let go of him, he doesn’t want to let go of Yifan and he definitely doesn’t want this- them to go away. Yifan untangles himself from Joonmyeon only to take the younger man’s hand in his and twirl him around while grinning. Joonmyeon cannot help the joyous laughter that bubble at his throat. Yifan looks so happy and Joonmyeon feels so happ-

 

 

  
“ _You make me so happy, it turns back to sad_ ”

 

 

–but of course his boyfriend had to go ahead and sing (read: scream) _again_. At least Yifan is still twirling Joonmyeon around while he stands in his place lazily with his left hand leisurely shoved inside the pocket of his sweatpants. Joonmyeon is soon going to feel _really_ dizzy.

 

 

  
“ _There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have_ \- so please just marry me”

 

 

He did not notice when the hand holding his had disappeared and he is pretty sure the owner of the hand was taller than him with even shorter limbs that ended with his knees. Joonmyeon is also sure of the fact the Taylor Swift had not asked someone to marry her, but there had been an impromptu invitation to her house. Joonmyeon thinks he is hallucinating because the dizziness has caught up to him but no- Yifan really is on his knees and- _Holy shit is that the prettiest ring in that box or what?_ Joonmyeon is pretty sure he is hallucinating right now. Yifan is holding something really expensive which would have left a dent in his pocket (Although Yifan is really rich because professors in Korea are paid handsomely and Yifan is the Head of Department of Physics in Seoul National University at thirty. _Thirty_.) But seriously, if this is true then Yifan should not have spent so much on Joonmyeon because-

 

 

“I knew this wasn’t going to work!” Yifan’s despondent tone gets Joonmyeon out of his reverie and Joonmyeon realizes that yes, his boyfriend is kneeling on the floor in front of him and he has a cute velvet box in his hand and said cute box has a ring inside it and oh fuck, his boyfriend just proposed to him and he hasn’t said a word yet! “Look Joon, I know you had always fantasized how you would be proposed to- preferably by me- and I know this isn’t the best way and I actually wanted to do this at dinner tomorrow at that favorite fancy restaurant of yours but I just- I don’t know I-“

 

 

“Yifan-“

 

 

“Let’s just forget this happened-“ no, no please don’t, I like this much better “- I’ll make it up to you with a better- “

 

 

 “Yes” That one word from Joonmyeon has Yifan stopping in between his monologue and the look on his face is priceless. Or at least that is what Joonmyeon thinks. He is biased because his boyfriend is handsome as fuck.

 

 

“What? I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Yifan looks like he had just witnessed the eighth wonder of the world and Joonmyeon just flashes him his signature smile (dubbed ‘the-brighter-than-the-sun-smile’ by Yifan) and raises his left hand towards Yifan.

 

 

“You going to put the ring on my finger or what?” the teasing tone has Yifan scrambling to pull the ring out and practically shove onto Joonmyeon’s finger, who, by the way feels ecstatic that Yifan had found a ring that fit (Yifan might be good at particle physics, but his skills at tackling real life situations were questionable. Or rather, their existence was debatable.) Yifan stands up- without any music this time, thankfully, but there is a chorus of ’I love you’s falling from their lips- and wraps his arms around Joonmyeon before the younger yelps because he is being bodily lifted off the ground and into the air. Joonmyeon is sure he is going to get dizzy again but it doesn’t matter because Yifan is kissing him again and he can feel the laughter bubbling in the latter’s throat.

 

 

“You wanted to propose to me tomo- Yifan stop kissing for one second, dammit!” Joonmyeon isn’t really annoyed with the kisses on his neck but he wants answers and his boyfriend is a sexy asshole. Yifan finally relieves Joonmyeon from his kisses after one last, lingering kiss at the latter’s throat, which has both of them groaning.

 

 

“Yeah, I had planned on surprising you. But then I came here to call you to come to bed but then I just see you, here just being you and I just- I don’t know, you know.” No he doesn’t know but he doesn’t say that out loud and lets Yifan continue. “I just couldn’t stop all these feelings and this want that you should be there by my side always, so I just asked you.” Yifan looks flustered and Joonmyeon thinks it’s cute. Yifan’s cute. He’s a giant, but he is his giant. His really cute giant. “Joonmyeon?”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“You look weird. Are you okay?” The look of concern on Yifan’s face has Joonmyeon melting into a puddle of goo so he just shakes his head and smiles.

 

 

“Yeah, I was just fangirling over you. And how cute you are.” He gets flicked on his forehead for that, because according to Yifan he is the cute one in this relationship, but really everyone knows better than to listen to a thirty year old who still sleeps with his alpaca plushie. “And oh! The ring was just oh so conveniently in your pocket.” Yifan rolls his eyes.

 

 

“I had to hide it from you, okay. I was going to slip it into the bedside drawer when we would have gone to bed.” Joonmyeon bursts out laughing at that and it takes him less than a minute to be reduced to a giggling mess on the couch. (How he lands on the couch is a mystery because Yifan had proposed to him behind it.) Yifan just rolls his eyes at his-beautiful- boyfriend and pulls him up.

 

 

“Come on, we need to sleep, we have work tomorrow.” Yifan chastises Joonmyeon, although he was the one who started this whole…proposal but Joonmyeon humors him and decides to follow Yifan after switching off the lights. When Joonmyeon is a few meters away from the bedroom door, his mind conjures up a few ideas of what they could instead of sleeping which would probably leave him limping for the rest of the week but who the fuck is complaining? Not him. Joonmyeon smirks.

 

 

“Hey, Professor, I think I’m going to fail this semester.” Joonmyeon calls out in the sultriest voice that he can and he can practically _feel_ Yifan’s laughter before he hears the deep voice guffawing. After Yifan is done laughing, he just stretches his legs out on the bed and rests his back on the headboard. Joonmyeon can hear a voice which sounds eerily like his best friend, Do Kyungsoo, say ‘ _Ya’ll need Jesus_ ,’ after hearing the words that come out of Yifan’s mouth.

 

 

“Joon, if you want to have sex then just come over here and do the splits on my dick."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you were able to like my failed sense of humor.


End file.
